Strange Things Happen
by 10Sasu10-10Neji10
Summary: There's a new villain in town. After the titans fought her, something strange has been happening to them. Things they thought they would never do or see. Will they find the cure for it or will they stay like this forever. RobinXRaven
1. Mystery Girl?

**Strange Things Happen**

Hi guys, this is my first story, I wrote this a looooong time ago and thought that I should put it on. There will be many characters POV switch ups. I hope you like it!! Please be free to tell me my mistakes, but please don't be too mean about it. I'm very sensitive.

--------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters in the story…only two^^

--------------------

Robin's POV

I was asleep when I suddenly heard the alarm going off. I ran to see what was happening outside of the Titans Tower.

All the others were already there, except for Beastboy.

I clicked on the computer and saw an unknown villain robbing the bank. She had on a red and pink full-on suit with a question mark by her chest and a mask that covered up most of her face, except for her mouth.

"Cyborg, go wake up Beastboy. Titans, lets go!"

I rode my motorbike, Cyborg and Beastboy drove in the T-Car, while Raven and Starfire flew.

When we reached our destination, she was still stealing money from the bank. She wasn't even looking at us.

"Hey". shouted Beastboy to get her attention. Then she looked up at us.

"What took ya'll so long; she said with a country accent, ya'll can call me, Mystery Girl. My friends said that ya'll are the toughest heroes in town."

"Well…are we, it's so hard to stay out of the spotlight!" said Beastboy.

"Now I'm going to show them how weak ya'll really are." smirk Mystery Girl.

"Titans Go!!" I shouted. I leaped up, took my stick out, and tried to hit her with it, but she vanished. With a surprised look on my face, she came up from behind me and kicked me hard in the face; I then flew up in the air. She then jumps on top of my back and I was flying down with her on me. (She was like a surfer and I was her surfboard) I hit the ground face first.

Then Cyborg blasted his laser at her and Beastboy turned into a lion and smash her face to the ground. "All yeah!!" shouted Cyborg while giving Beastboy a high five. Then Mystery Girl got up and started doing karate moves on them. Cyborg fell on top of a bus and Beastboy felled on Starfire.

"STARFIRE!!" I yelled while running towards her and Beastboy.

"Are you okay?" "Yes, thanks for asking friend Robin." said Starfire.

"Yeah, I'm fine too. Thanks for asking dude." said Beastboy indignantly.

Then Raven was fighting Mystery Girl. She shot something pink out and it hit Raven sending her flying towards traffic.

Starfire flew to save her, but instead a boy that looked to be our age saved her. (He had black hair that stopped below his neck and hazel eyes. He wore tight black jeans with a long black sleeve shirt and black shoes.)

Raven thanked him and tried to get off him but he was still holding on to her, just staring at her.

I could tell that she was getting annoyed. I was going to help her out, but he finally let her go. She just stood there giving him a crazy looked.

"Raven, come on," I shouted at her. She kept looking at him for a few more seconds than flew away to help the others.

We went back to the fight; the others were getting beat up.

"Titans Together!" I yelled.

So I threw bombs, Cyborg blasted his laser, Starfire threw her star bolts, Beastboy turn into a gorilla and punch her in the face and to finish it Raven threw a building right on top of her with her telekinesis.

"Ha, I thought you were going to kick our butts!" laughed Beastboy. She tried to stand up, but failed.

"It's time for you to go to jail" I said.

"NOOOO!!!" yelled Mystery Girl, "Never! I still have a surprise up my sleeves."

From out of nowhere question mark came out of her chest, five of them.

First, it went on my face, then Starfire, then Beastboy, then Cyborg, then Raven. I tried to take it off my face, but it would not come off. I could not even breathe or see.

Yet I heard her say something that sounded like a spell, but I couldn't hear that well because of Starfire and Beastboy yelling. Suddenly I blanked out.


	2. Why am I doing this?

Raven's POV

I woke up ready to kick that Mystery Girl's ass, but I found myself on the floor in the Titan Tower's living room.

I slowly sat up.

The last thing that I remember was her saying something about making the beast want nothing more than the opposite sex. I wondering about that until I suddenly heard someone call my name.

I turned around and saw Robin right by my face. Our noses were almost touching each other. Which lead me blushing like crazy.

Then out of nowhere he hugged me. I tried to get him off, but he was holding on tightly.

Starfire' POV 

I woke up hearing Raven say something to someone about getting off of her. I thought it was the Mystery Girl, but when I turned around I saw Robin hugging Raven.

I was so pissed that I went over there and push her off of him. I got on her and tried to punch her, yet she kept blocking it.

"Starfire stop!" Robin said.

But I kept trying to hit her.

Beastboy's POV

I woke up to see Starfire and Raven was fighting each other. I don't know why I yelled it out, but shouted, yeah girl fight, rip her clothes off.

Then everyone stop doing what they were doing and looked up at me like they was about to kill me.

"Sorry." I said with a sweat drop, still wondering why I said it in the first place.

Then I imagined Raven and Starfire fighting in mud. Wearing bath suits.

It was so sweet and bad at the same time. Mostly bad…..I think. Dude, my head hurts.

Cyborg's POV 

I woke up to see Beastboy rubbing his head. I got up and went to the closes person by me. I touch Raven's hand, and then started to rub it.

Everyone looked at me like I was a deranged person. Raven snatch her hand away from me and asked what was wrong with me.

"Y..you have skin…real skin and I…I don't!"

I then started to cry and after awhile I ran…ran as fast as I could away from all of them.

I couldn't believe what I was doing…crying and in front of them. Man, that's not right.

Raven's POV

I saw Cyborg run out the door, crying. I was so freak out by all of this. I thought I should go help Cyborg out so I ran after him. I heard Robin order Starfire and Beastboy to go help find Cyborg.

I was outside and was about to aviate, but someone grabbed my arm.

"Raven wait…where do you think your going." said Robin.

"I have to go find Cyborg."

"Why?"

"Did you not just see him a moment ago?"

"Yeah, but he'll be fine. Beastboy and Starfire is there searching for him."

"We can be doing that too!"

"But we can also spent some time along together." he smirked.

"No!" I backed up from him. "Robin, what's gotten into you?"

"I…I…I love you, Raven!" I just stood there shocked from hearing what just came out of Robin's mouth.


End file.
